


No Delusions only Different Sounds

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [115]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Amnesia, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Dog Scott, F/M, Forced Bonding, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes getting out of bed is a terrible mistake even with pancakes for breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Delusions only Different Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> So we have 15minutes back, this little fic was requested/demanded/asked by my friend who is for the moment called Virulent-Virtuoso next time she might be called pretty-pink-my-little-pony if she doesn’t stop laughing at me, any how’s and ways she asked for a fic where fem-Stiles is mated with Peter Hale since forever but she’s not aware of it, not my friend wanted there to it be like a forced mating and that’s what she gave me and I fucked-it-up nothing new there.

 Stiles Stilinski held no delusions about her appearance, frankly she’d always known even at a very young age that she wasn’t what you’d call cute or pretty no matter how often her mother had attempted to tell her otherwise. Stiles knew she wasn’t beautiful like all the other girls; she was in the kindest and gentlest of terms odd looking. Stiles’ eyes were far too big and like Jackson said they were the color of dog poo, her eyes were without a doubt not her best feature then again neither was her upturn of a nose, her face wasn’t made any better looking by the shape of her lips. Stiles was well aware by the time she was sixteen that that she was hardly pretty to look at no matter how she dressed or how she wore her hair and so by the time she finished her stint at college and made it out of the police academy at the top of her class she knew for a fact that she would never turn into a swan, she would forever remain a little bit too tall with a firm body that hid how strong she was, she was pretty much shapeless except for her ass which had earned her the nickname bubble-butt in high school, her chest flatter than a sixteen-year old boys which was exactly what she was mistaken even now when she was way past the early twenties; she was still carded at the door to clubs and bartenders would still ask to see some form of ID before agreeing to serve her if she went to a place no one knew her.

It wasn’t simply Stiles over-all unattractiveness that had her convinced that she would forever remain unwanted, undesirable, she had plenty of issues to chase away blind-guys such as her need to talk about anything really and the way she hated the dark and walk-in closets and for some reason bathtubs. But above all she feared she would suffer the same fate as her mother.

Still Stiles had learned early on that being unwanted and unattractive had its benefits such as having all the time in the world to focus on her studies earning herself a scholarship that hadn’t started her adult life with the terrifying weight of student loans, but the lack of interest from none intoxicated idiots wanting nothing more than a one-night stand with her had her still stuck as a virgin even after college and the police academy, she returned to work alongside her father still as intact as she’d been when she’d left for higher education.

At the age of twenty five Stiles maintained that she was perfectly happy spending the rest of her life alone, especially since she had her K9 partner Scott as company, the dog was just one big softy who was a few sizes too big to considered a pedigree but the dog was still the best partner Stiles could ever ask for; but although Scott could be a sweet and nice she knew if need be he would be ready to take down a threat for her, but she swore each night as they crawled into bed that she would never ask anything of him that would risk his life, not that anyone needed to know that.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

It had been a week since Stiles had turned twenty six, she’d finished a day at work had some birthday cake at the station with her dad and the guys, no one commenting on how dry or bland the cake her dad had made was. Stiles had left work with Scott and paused at Kira’s Greens for some good and healthy groceries, she had a little chat with Kira the store owner who had made an excellent cookbook called Vegies are the Best Believe Me before leaving with a couple of bags never thinking she would get stabbed before she reached her car, and why was she stabbed you may ask, well because a junkie tried to rob her but panicked and just stabbed her in the back.

It had been a week since Stiles had been close to bleeding out on the parking lot with a panic Scott ripping into the interior of the car in a desperate attempt to escape and come to her aide or to chase down the idiot who was caught hours later, and Stiles was glad to be home in her own apartment with Scott, and she would’ve been happier if her first morning back wouldn’t have started with some idiot banging at her apartment door eight in the morning when all she and Scott wanted to do was snuggle-up together for another half-an-hour or two. With a groan Stiles got out of bed the wounds from the surgery to save her life pulling unpleasantly as she moved but up she got and as she shuffled towards the door she swore she would slam the door in her father’s face if it was him again coming to check-up on her and trying to convince her to come home and stay with him until she was back up and running.

Wearing nothing but her favorite Winnie the Pooh PJ’s and a pair of brightly colored woolly socks which she’d knitted herself Stiles opened the door fully expecting it to be either her Dad or Erica coming to check-up on her, a part of her wished it was Erica because Erica always brought her coffee and coffee was good.

She knows she’s made a mistake in just opening the door without first checking who it was on the other-side when she comes face to face with neither her dad or Erica, instead there was a group of people all well-dressed but then again what else could be expected by the Hale’s.

`Ah, Stiles Stilinski, just the young lady I was hoping to see.´ Talia Hale says with that smile of hers that had kept her at the top of the towns hierarchy for years, it may be charming to most people but for someone like Stiles who’d learned at an early age not to trust people too easily it was as pretentious as Jackson Whittemore’s latest sports car and far too ridiculous as Lydia trotting over icy streets in heels.

`Well you are at my door so it would be odd if you were here looking for someone else like Santa maybe,´ Stiles says with a yawn holding onto Scott by his collar the one he wore at home, just changing the collar was enough to turn Scott from duty to off-duty mode, just like changing out of her uniform was for Stiles the sign she could stop being Deputy Stilinski for a few hours and just be Stiles the girl who liked to pig-out on the couch and who slept with a nightlight on.

Talia gives her a not too realistic amused smile before asking if she could come in, Stiles couldn’t help but raise her eyebrow at that and ask, `Just you and not the collection of Hale spawns you’ve got with you?´

`We brought breakfast.´ Laura Hale said raising up two paper bags from one of the diner Stiles’ frequented fairly often ever since they finally got a chef capable enough to create the best vegan breakfast menu ever, `And Derek’s got the coffee.´

With a reluctant groan Stiles stepped aside dragging Scott with her, she was however prepared to kick the Hale’s out or use Scott for it if there wasn’t anything in those bags for her to eat even if she got coffee, `I’ll sell my firstborn for coffee, come on in.´

`I think there’s no need to take such drastic action my dear.´ Talia said as she stepped over the threshold.

Although Stiles wasn’t the most well-dressed and although she was somewhat chaotic her apartment wasn’t a complete mess, sharing a room with a messy roommate had cleared Stiles of her messy habits once she realized she would most-likely die underneath a pile of trash and dirty laundry if she didn’t take charge of the situation, and it just stuck.

Laura marched towards the small table with a mismatch of chairs and began to pick-out all the things they’d picked-up from the little diner, her brother who would feature in Stiles fantasies once moving didn’t hurt like a son of a bitch.

`You’ve made a lovely little home for you.´ Talia says while gesturing for Stiles to take a seat at the table, and of course Stiles was wondering, slowly Stiles made her way over to the table Scott growling at Isaac Lahey who’d made a move to perhaps help her.

`Scott.´ Stiles said with a little growl of her own causing the soft ears to drop while the dog whimpered pitifully, `He wasn’t going to hurt me.´ Stiles tells the dog before petting it softly and glancing up at the kid her dad had saved from a life of abuse during their junior year at high school, `Sorry about that, he’s a bit over protective now, probably guilt or he senses I’m not at my best yet.´

`I’d say both.´ Isaac says before smiling down at Scott and tells him he’s a good dog which brings back the tail-wagging cheerful looking pup Stiles had fallen in love with.

`Come Stiles, sit. Eat.´ Talia says while taking a seat herself and patting at the chair next to her.

`The Vegetarian special breakfast, right? ´ Laura asks before handing the small container over to Stiles who just nods, Stiles hadn’t eaten a piece of meat since she’d stumbled one late night or early morning on a video that revealed the horrific conditions livestock were stuck in and the horrific transport and later slaughter they suffered through before ending-up in stores, the only reason she had any meat products in her fridge was because of Scott.

Stiles nods and takes it and her stomach growls as the scent of banana pancakes reaches her, sure there was other things there too but she did love her pancakes, but then there’s a Tupperware container set before her which contains still warm raspberry oatmeal while in the smaller container set beside it were blueberries, but before Laura sits down to eat her less than healthy breakfast she places a couple of slices of what seems to be chocolate chip and banana bread which was still warm and soft to the touch beside the plastic containers that weren’t from the diner.

`If you don’t mind, ´ Talia says as she hands her a spoon, `I would appreciate it if you started with at least tasting the oatmeal and bread.´

`Why?´ Stiles asks rather suspiciously which earns her a little snort out of Laura who was wolfing down her bacon like she thought Derek might snatch hers away between eating his own.

`My brother, he made the bread and the oatmeal especially for you.´ Talia says as if it that statement perfectly an ordinary one, which it wasn’t because first of all the only brother Stiles knew Talia possessed was Peter Hale who was a recluse since the fire that had almost killed all the Hale’s it was whispered he’d been disfigured by the fire and that was why he never left the rebuilt Hale House.

`And why would your brother make me breakfast? ´ Stiles ask suspiciously, Talia doesn’t miss a beat as she answers, `Well he wanted to make sure you had a good and healthy breakfast. You have lost a lot of weight you know.´

`And why does your brother worry about my breakfast enough to provide me with one?´ Stiles asks still not touching the foods placed before even though her stomach was demanding her to dig in already.

Laura pauses her eating as does her brother while Isaac focuses his attention on feeding tiny pieces of bacon and sausages to Scott who seems to be in love with the Lahey, Talia sets down her fork and turns to look straight into Stiles eyes while wearing a smile that was a little bit too tight to be genuine one.

`Well,´ Talia says clearly trying to buying the time she needs to figure out how to say whatever it is she’s come to see Stiles for, ` it’s clear you aren’t aware of your special circumstances which is disappointing.´

`What circumstances? ´ Stiles asks but although she’s focused on the older woman she notices how everyone else around the table snap their attention towards the door and how Scott stands up and starts to happily trot over to the door tail wagging excitedly, but then as the door flies open Scott yelps and leaps back confusion written all over his face as a dangerously furious Sheriff Stilinski burst through the door. All the Hale’s are up in an instant.

` Get out of here!´ Stiles knows her dad can yell, he’s heard him do it but never before had he done so with so much anger that she felt like she should hide in her room, and she’s clearly not the only one by the way Isaac looks, `Get out, right now.´

`John, ´ Talia says softly like she’s talking to an unhappy toddler, which was frankly disrespectful in Stiles opinion, her father was a lot of things even when drunk but not a toddler.

`Don’t you John me!´ her dad snaps pushing past Derek Hale who had a made a move to stand between him and Talia, which was odd because Stiles was fairly certain a yelling man was hardly a threat to the likes of Talia Hale.

`I told you then, and I’m telling you now, ´ his dad snarls, `Get the fuck out and leave my kid alone.´

Scott is suddenly pressed beside her whining nudging at her gently and Stiles reaches out to pet and comfort him, she knows he wants her to leave with him but she’s not sure she dares to move when her father is like this, she’s frankly so shocked by his anger that she doesn’t even possess the spine to tell him to remember what his doctor had said.

`Mr. Stilinski, ´ Talia Hale tries with a voice that seemed to demand everyone to obey even Stiles felt a strange need to submit to the woman, but Stiles father was never one to back down even from a crazed dog that had nearly ripped his throat when Stiles was about ten years old or at least that’s what the story her dad told her.

`NO!´ her dad snaps, `He’s not getting anywhere near my daughter ever again, I told you that and I told him and you better fucking believe me when I say I will call the Argents in if I have too.´ the growling that had started stopped immediately and from the looks on every bodies faces it was clear her dad had just said something that brought the fear of whatever higher power the Hale’s believed in down on them, Talia looks almost terrified too terrified to even breathe as she breathes out, `What? How? ´

`What? You thought I would just accept the shit you told me without doing some of my own research?!´ Stiles dad spits out while glaring at the fairly tall woman who looked like she was calculating her chance of what exactly Stiles didn’t know, `You bet your uptight ass I would, she’s my daughter and I will always protect her.´

` Protect me from what?´ Stiles asks because it seems like a very important question to be voiced at the moment because she was pretty sure the oatmeal might not be tasty but it surely wouldn’t kill her.

`From your mate.´ Derek Hale says and Stiles has no idea what the Adonis is talking about but her dad reaches for a gun he’s not carrying before settling to just direct a if-looks-could-kill-you’d-be-stone-cold-dead look in the direction of the handsome man who was far too beautiful to be standing in her little apartment.

`That animal is nothing to her and never will be! ´ the hatred and anger in her father’s voice was as familiar as having the Hale’s in her apartment was.

`John, please, calm down.´ Laura Hale says trying to clearly defuse the situation, `I’m sure we can talk about this and…´

`There is nothing to talk about. I will call them, I will tell them what he did to my baby girl,´ Stiles hear her dad say, threaten going as far as pulling out his phone, ` who do you think they will believe your lot Talia or me and my scars the bite on her neck?´

Stiles instinctively reaches out to touch the ugly scar at the back of her neck, one she couldn’t personally recall getting but her dad had told her about the stray dog that had attacked her when she was still a little girl mourning the death of her mother.

`What about the dog? ´ Stiles asks confused now why her dad was bringing up the incident that had her stuck in the hospital for a couple of days.

`A dog? Is that what he told you? ´ Laura asks pity in her voice and eyes.

`All of you get out.´ her dad says voice barely containing the rage he’s fighting against.

`No. It’s been long enough John, you can’t expect Peter to just continue….´ Talia stars but Stiles that barks out with so much anger, `There will never be a time.´ he starts hurries over to the table and just starts to dump everything from the plastic containers of food made by the mysterious Peter Hale to the foods Vernon Boyd had made, not at all concerned about the possible leakage that might follow with the carless way he threw the foods into the bags.

`It will never be the time, ´ her dad repeats fuming like a mad-man, ` she deserved better than that monster.´

`He’s not a monster.´ Isaac says sharply, `My dad was a monster Peter’s just….´ that seems to be the straw that broke the camel’s back as her dad suddenly yells out, `HE RAPED MY NINE YEAR OLD DAUGHTER!´


End file.
